V7 Locations
The Inner Circle The most opulent and lavish section of the island is the inner circle. Located at the highest point of the island, the inner circle is where the leadership of the island lived separated from the other members of the community. Featuring a large manor house and several smaller but no less well-decorated and furnished homes, the inner circle looks like it comes from a different island entirely. The other main feature of note is the large walk-through garden that formerly featured many different exotic plants but is now overgrown and forgotten. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Manor House *The Robot With Human Hair (Madison Springer, Nathan Coleman) *Son of Robot (Madison Springer, Ramsey Cortez, Kelly Nguyen, Nathan Coleman, Mercy Ames) *Unicorn on the Gallows (Mercy Ames, Nathan Coleman, Ramsey Cortez, Kelly Nguyen, Madison Springer) *DXXM (Arizona Butler, Jonah Heartgrave, Kelly Nguyen, Lucas Abernathy, Darlene Silva, Max Rudolph) *re: re: fwd: re: holy.god@heavens.net (Ramsey Cortez) :Leadership Houses *she's ripping wings off of butterflies (Ivy Langley, Julien Leblanc) *the world is spinning but only in grey (Ivy Langley, Ace Ortega, Declyn Grayson-Anthis, Amelia Fischer, Lori Martin) *INT: DARK ROOM - THE END OF THE WORLD(Daria Bhatia) *The Chords of Winter (Catherine Zier) *Solace in Solitude? (Theo Walterson) *Hello, World! (Aoi Mishima) *Day One (Ace Ortega) *Raw Deal (Tyrell Lahti, Claudeson Bademosi, Drew Woods, Valerija Bogdanovic, Camille Bellegarde, Jessica Rennes) *Name by Name (Parker Green) *Raconte-Moi Une Histoire(Michael Froese) *Ninety-Nine Nights Just Means There's More He Can Find(Morgan Dragosavich) *Number by Number (Parker Green) :The Gardens *Time to Play the Game (Wyatt Carter, Bret Carter, Morgan Dragosavich, Bryan Merryweather, Mackenzie Baker, Kelly Nguyen) *I'm A Fucking Unicxrn (Arizona Butler, Yuki Hayashibara, Saffron Fields, Lizzie Lebowski, Anna "Roxanne" Herbert) *I Know in Darkness, I Will Find You (Giving Up Inside Like Me) (Nia Karahalios, Alexander Brooke, Blaise d'Aramitz) *We Drift Like Worried Fire (William Dover, Nia Karahalios) *No Center (Saffron Fields) Bodies: :Alexander Brooke (Laying in the gardens, covered with an emergency blanket, gunshot wound to the abdomen) :William Dover (Prone near Alexander's corpse, face and one hand significantly broken and mangled, gunshot wound to the abdomen) The Cliffside If you were to follow the path up from the rice paddies to the upper level of the island it will eventually split in two. While one branch leads to the leadership housing, the other leads to a wooden building erected on the cliffside. Danger Zone: Day 4 Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Temple *Borrowed Time (Tyrell Lahti, Claudeson Bademosi) *Put on Your Game Face(Reuben Walters, Teresa Rojas) *They're Magically Delicious! (Ramsey Cortez, Theo Walterson, Mercy Ames, Parker Green, Tonya Collins) *Lunacy(Anna "Roxanne" Herbert) *The Praise and Glory (Kyle Harrison, Violet Schmidt) *Gimme, Gimme Shelter, or I'm Gonna Fade Away (Diego Larrosa, Stephanie McDonald, Gervais Frans Lambotte, Lorenzo Tavares) *Devil Like Me (Erika Stieglitz, Michael Froese) :The Memorial Garden *Why not me? (Ron Kiser, Danny Chamnanma, Layla DeBerg, Clayton Barber, Christina Rennes) *This Does Not Spark Joy (Megan Summers) *Two Hearts(Marceline Carlson, Dolores Upton, Emeka Gibson, Rhonda Lawson, Anna "Roxanne" Herbert, Ariana Moretti) *Know Your Enemy (Jonathan Meyers, Theo Walterson, Declyn Grayson-Anthis, Amelia Fischer) *F (Amber Yates) *I've been waiting for that kind of lie, satisfaction guaranteed (Katie Agustien, Saffron Fields) :The Cliff *Entropy in a Closed System (Parker Green) *I'm a Princess, Cut From Marble, Smoother Than a Storm (Anna "Roxanne" Herbert, Princess McQuillan, Paloma Salt, Claudeson Bademosi, Megan Summers) *See You On The Road, Skag!(Marco Volker, Arjen Kramer, Sierra Cook, Willow O'Neal, Adonis Cohen, Catherine Zier, Angie Cortez) *Hear. Fear. Here. (Colin McCabe, Regina Petrov, Matthew Hunt, Faith Marshal-Mackenzie, Layla DeBerg) *Cancer Towers on Holy Road Hi-Way (William Dover) *The Flawed Architect (Julien Leblanc, Ashlynn Martinek) Bodies: :Kyle Harrison (In the temple by a broken support beam, hands folded across his chest, battering and gunshot wound to the head) :Ashlynn Martinek (Buried in a shallow grave on the cliff) The Woodlands Sitting on the uppermost level of the island are the woodlands. Lush and green and covered in a thick forest, the woodlands were a favored location for some of the more naturally-inclined members of the island community. The edge of the woodlands themselves provided the best view of the island that was freely accessible to everyone. The woodlands also feature a substantial open-air art exhibit displaying many pieces from many different members of the community. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Woods *Put Your Head On Straight and (Get Up, Get On, Get Out, Get Up) Fly Away, Little Birdie (Morgan Dragosavich) *"Sing us a song of the century..." (Jonathan Meyers, Angie Cortez, Adonis Cohen, Myles Roux) *one day i'll be king rat but hell, just a cockroach is fine for now (Abraham Watanabe) *"Shitshow" sounds so crass. I prefer "fecal fiesta." (Phillip Olivares) *the meantime (Cecil Salazar-Loveless) *Quintessential Thinking (Quinn Abert, Cecil Salazar-Loveless, Yuka Hayashibara, Katelynne Kirkpatrick, Manuel Figueroa) *http://sotfmini.com/SurvivalOfTheFittest/viewtopic.php?f=524&t=6291[] (Catherine Zier, Henry Sparks, Max Rudolph, Camilla Bell, Darlene Silva, Jonah Heartgrave, Lucas Abernathy, Abraham Watanabe, Beryl Mahelona, Michael Froese) *They call me useless, they call me weak, they call me a flipper and snorkel geek (Garren Mortimer) *Like A Pack of Wild Dogs (Johnny Silva Ruiz, Juliette Sargent, Julien Leblanc, Drew Woods) *Remember the Name (Connor Lorenzen) *we took all that we could carry but we tried to carry more(Abraham Watanabe) *well it would've been, could've been worse than you'd ever know (Abraham Watanabe) *Black Holes (Solid Ground) (Ariana Moretti) *I've Got Some Work to Do, I'm Going To Eat Your Heart Out (Marco Volker, Adonis Cohen) *elsewhere (Sven Vee) *all of our heroes fading (Yuka Hayashibara, Sal Bonaventura, Manuel Figueroa) *She's Not Developed Like We Are (Nona Hart) *Heimweh (Erika Stieglitz, Tyrell Lahti) *The Spirit World (Caroline Ford, Regina Petrov, Shauna Cooke, Jeff Greene, Faith Marshal-Mackenzie, Matthew Hunt) *Welcome to Your Life (Connor Lorenzen) *I'll Get Mine (Marco Volker) *Iron and Rust (Paloma Salt) *Oh Love, Where Do I Fall? (Angie Cortez, Mike Brown) *Malice Aforethought (Erika Stieglitz, Blake Davis) *High Hopes (Connor Lorenzen, Juliette Sargent, Julien Leblanc) *i don't wanna be around you anymore (i can't stand to be around me anymore) (Anna "Roxanne" Herbert) *D.R.E.A.M (Joanne Coleman) *The Incredible Adventures of Butt Donkey (Manuel Figueroa, Sal Bonaventura, Yuki Hayashibara, Yuka Hayashibara) *I'm Not That Nice, I'm Mean and I'm Evil (Joanne Coleman) *You Don't Know Me (Jonathan Meyers, Declyn Grayson-Anthis) *Another Place, Another Time (Billy Trevino) *Everlasting (Jonathan Meyers, Declyn Grayson-Anthis, Drew Woods, Theo Walterson) *My Murder Fantasy (Lucas Brady) *Eclipse (Amelia Fischer) *The Shauna Your Shauna Could Play Like (Shauna Cooke) *Tonight's Star (Meilin Zhou) :Nature's Lookout *Rise Great Undead Lord Dread (Forrest Quin, Meilin Zhou, Katie Agustien, Erika Stieglitz, Dane Lennox) *The Sheep that Baaaaaa'd Love from the Edge of the World (Katelynne Kirkpatrick) *Watch Your Step (Jeff Greene, Tanisha Abbey, Cammy Walker-Grimsley, Lorenzo Tavares, Arjen Kramer, Ned Jackson) *Staring over Wonderland Wood's (Brandon Murphy, Myles Roux, Adonis Cohen, Tristan O'Hara) *Tempest of Seasons (Katie Agustien, Saffron Fields, Tyrell Lahti) *Zero Sum(Julien Leblanc, Erika Stieglitz, Saffron Fields, Katie Agustien, Lucas Diaz) :The Art Exhibition *More Like FART EXHIBITION (Michael Froese, Aliya Kimia Nemati, Liberty Wren, Tony Acardi, Benedict Murray, Justin Greene) *Doubt(Camille Bellegarde) *Honey and Saliva (Myles Roux) *no garren there will be no cbt on my murder island (Garren Mortimer, Katelynne Kirkpatrick, Oliver Lacroix, Parker Green, Aoi Mishima) *Brood(Aliya Kimia Nemati) *Applied Prisoners Dilemma (Parker Green, Garren Mortimer, Aoi Mishima) :The Shoe Tree *dear army guys come quik there are terrorists- roxie (Roxie Borowski, Kayla Harris, Nona Hart) *Shoegazing(Katelynne Kirkpatrick, Caroline Ford, Quinn Abert, Daria Bhatia) *A Nightmare And A Wet Dream (Blaise d'Aramitz, Megan Summers) *a thug changes and love changes and best friends become strangers (Ace Ortega, Ivy Langley, Quinn Abert, Connor Lorenzen) *Tragedy of the Commons (Henry Sparks, Ariana Moretti, Jackson Sullivan, Aurelien Valter) Bodies: :Regina Petrov (Leaning against a tree somewhere in the woods, gunshot wounds to torso) :Caroline Ford (Next to Regina, collar detonated) The Waterfall Overlooking Serenity Lake is the waterfall which flows from a river that begins at the top of the island. The area around the waterfall is also lush with vegetation and is noticeably peaceful under normal circumstances. However, while it gives an expansive view of the island and its surrounding area, those that approach the edge need to show caution as the rocks around the waterfall are slick and a fall would surely carry consequences. Danger Zone: Day 2 Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :Waterfall Overlook *The Hunger Artist (Lucas Diaz, Dane Lennox, Sakurako Jackson, Adele Jones, Blake Davis) *Outsider Art (Katelynne Kirkpatrick) *Something Better (Emmett Bunnell, Emil Van Zandt III, Nona Hart, Erika Stieglitz, Sapphire Waters, Garnet Barnes, Christina Rennes) *pâro(Cecil Salazar-Loveless) *Shine Razor Eyes (Blaise d'Aramitz) *The Erika Vendetta (Lucas Diaz, Johnny Silva Ruiz, Jeff Greene, Sven Vee) :Waterfall Cave *And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. (Dolores Upton, Ariana Moretti, Emeka Gibson, Rhonda Lawson) *Nothing can bring you peace but yourself.(Princess McQuillan, Claudeson Bademosi) *R T J 3 M O T H E R F U C K E R S (Teresa Rojas, Reuben Walters, Jessica Rennes) *I Came In The Name Of The Dead, To Bring My Neck To The Blade (Marco Hart, Nick Ogilvie, Axel Fontaine, Garnet Barnes) The Menagerie Perhaps the strangest area on the island is the menagerie. Formerly home to a collection of exotic animals that were assembled by the leadership of the community, the menagerie is made up of multiple collections of enclosures for a variety of different species. These all sit abandoned, however, as following the departure of the island's community many of the animals escaped and went on to populate the island. The buildings themselves are beginning to show signs of their abandonment, but they are still in surprisingly good condition. Danger Zone: Day 3 Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :Aviary *Early Bird (Billy Trevino, Kyle Harrison, Mackenzie Baker) *Break Your Halo (Coriander Silverman, Axel Fontaine, Lorenzo Tavares, Morgan Dragosavich, Emmett Bunnell, Sapphire Waters) *One Final Embrace (Shauna Cooke, Danny Chamnanma, Quinn Abert) *Woody Harrelson wearing a red wig in the Stinger of Venom saying “There’s Going To Be Carnage” (Marco Volker, Sven Vee, Blaise d'Aramitz, Tom Swift) *Play Me A Song To Set me Free (Violet Schmidt) *Civilized Civil Lies (Tirzah Foss, Wyatt Carter, Bret Carter) :Stables *Bloom Nobly, in a Transient Life (Camilla Bell, Max Rudolph, Lucas Abernathy) *Gotta Fake it 'till You Make It(Ron Kiser, Paloma Salt, Layla DeBerg, Kayla Harris, Roxie Borowski) *Skin Feels Off (Forrest Quin, Meilin Zhou, William Dover, Dane Lennox, Katie Agustien) *Can You Open Your Eyes? See The Blood on the Ground? (Jonathan Meyers) *The Best of the Worst Situation (Clayton Barber) *The Girls Made of Soot, Blood and Plastic (Willow O'Neal, Katrina Lavell, Sierra Cook) :Menagerie *Unnatural Selection (Johnny Silva Ruiz, Gervais Frans Lambotte, Tyrell Lahti) *Welcome To The Fucking Monkey House(Phillip Olivares, Shauna Cooke, Danny Chamnanma, Nikki Nelson-Kelly) *Dead Moon (Connor Lorenzen, Caroline Ford, Daria Bhatia) *Sleep Tight (Shauna Cooke) *i (Nona Hart, Nick Ogilvie, Michael Froese) *Sleep Is The Cousin Of Death (Blaise d'Aramitz, Joanne Coleman) Bodies: :Danny Chamnanma (On the ground inside the aviary building, hands folded across his chest, stab wounds to torso and bruising around head) Serenity Lake Located at the bottom of the waterfall, Serenity Lake is a large naturally-occurring endorheic lake. Being picked out early as an area of outstanding natural beauty, the leadership of the island quickly set about creating an area for reflection and activities around it. The most eye-catching of these is the Serenity Circle that sits a little way off to the side of the lake itself. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Lake *Dead Bxdies in the Lake (Arizona Butler, Saffron Fields, Coriander Silverman, Caroline Ford, Yuki Hayashibara, Axel Fontaine) *They Don't Sleep on the Beach(William Dover) *A Dream of Many Legs (Sapphire Waters) *Glass Shatters (Bret Carter, Wyatt Carter, Bryan Merryweather) *We're Gonna Need a Better Boat (Kayla Harris, Roxie Borowski, Richard Smith, Nona Hart, Garnet Barnes, Megan Summers) *A modest violet grew, (Princess McQuillan, Claudeson Bademosi, Valerija Bogdanovic, Camille Bellegarde, Jessica Rennes) *Natural Villain (Claudeson Bademosi) *We Don't Need Another Song About California (Coriander Silverman, Abraham Watanabe, Axel Fontaine, Helena Fury) :The Serenity Circle *dehiscent (Beryl Mahelona, Henry Sparks, Abraham Watanabe, Jonah Heartgrave, Darlene Silva) *Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves.(Darlene Silva) *Deep Red Bells (Valerija Bogdanovic, Julien Leblanc, Camille Bellegarde, Princess McQuillan, Claudeson Bademosi, Jessica Rennes) *His Whole Life Packed In Two Bags, Just Two Bags (Nona Hart, Garnet Barnes, Christina Rennes, Reuben Walters, Teresa Rojas) *Four Line Poem (Lucas Diaz) *it's future rust and it's future dust (Axel Fontaine) *Moss and Bones (Paloma Salt, Aliya Kimia Nemati, Amber Yates, Teresa Rojas, Colin McCabe, Tony Acardi) Bodies :Kayla Harris (On one shore of the lake, throat cut and abdomen torn open) :Reuben Walters (On a shore of the Serenity Circle, stab wound in the abdomen and facing the sky eyes closed) The Upper Wilds Located at the top of the lower levels of the island is the upper wilds. Formerly the main patch of arable land on the island, the years since the community's departure has seen the area become a collection of flooded fields while the wilderness has become thicker still, making navigation and traversal of the area extremely difficult. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :Upper Wilderness *Ghosts Of Mississippi (Faith Marshal-Mackenzie) *Survival of the Fittest? At this time of day, in this part of the country, localised entirely within your high school? (Stepney Cruz, Toby Underwood, Tristan O'Hara, Helena Fury, Ashlynn Martinek, Erika Stieglitz) *Dead Clicks (Richard Smith, Gervais Frans Lambotte, Colin McCabe, Tom Swift) *hold on to this lullaby (Joanne Coleman) *Signal to Noise (Camilla Bell) *Bent (Colin McCabe) *Unbreakable (Lucas Abernathy) *Could I Leave You? (Tristan O'Hara) *Who Can Stay The Bottles Of Heaven? (Max Rudolph, Jonah Heartgrave, Darlene Silva, Lucas Abernathy) *Excursion (Aliya Kimia Nemati, Justin Greene, Tony Acardi) *Heeling of The USS Dekcuc (Demetri Futscher, Emmett Bunnell, Emil Van Zandt III, Lorenzo Tavares, Cecil Salazar-Loveless) *Bells of War (Ramsey Cortez, Angie Cortez, Mike Brown) *The Sweet Smell of Blood on a Summer Breeze (Camilla Bell) *no one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed(Diego Larrosa) *I'm only satisfied by the finer things in life like Rodarte and Margiela and making boys cry(Angie Cortez, Ramsey Cortez) :The Rice Paddies *Gristle and Mud (Paloma Salt, Abel Zelenovic) *Ich Bin Ein Berliner (Max Rudolph) *God Bless America [Island Remix ft. DJ TAIPAN] (Mikki Swift, Bree Jones, Julien Leblanc, Jackson Sullivan) *My Body Is Ready (Benedict Murray, Camila Cañizares, Camilla Bell, Liberty Wren) *...And You’re Miles and Miles from Your Nice Warm Bed(Mike Brown) *The Unavoidable Sun (Morgan Dragosavich, Lucas Brady, Axel Fontaine, Coriander Silverman, Abraham Watanabe) *Sun Giant (Violet Schmidt, Layla DeBerg, Matthew Hunt, Faith Marshal-Mackenzie) Bodies: :Abel Zelenovic (Laying on dry land outside one of the rice paddies and wrapped in a curtain, head bashed in) :Benedict Murray (At a lower elevation than Abel, submerged face down into a shallow flooded area of paddy, head wrapped in bandages) The Village Located on the lower level of the island and just below the rice paddies is the small village that makes up the worker housing. Constructed so that regular members of the community had somewhere to sleep and spend any private time they may have had, the houses are built with function over form in mind. They are small, identical wooden buildings set out in multiple rows. The only external differences between them comes from the paint schemes applied to each one by their former occupants. The only two buildings that differ in appearance are the bright red infirmary building and the commissary, which is painted with scenes of nature. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :East Housing *The Sky Is Falling, So Pull Up A Chair (Garren Mortimer, Cheridene Williams, Catherine Zier, Lucas Brady) *Girl from the Gutter (Tonya Collins) *If You Must Fight... (Tyrell Lahti) *Book of Bad Decisions(Faith Marshal-Mackenzie, Sierra Cook, Willow O'Neal) *Lonely as the Sound of Lying on the Ground of an Airplane Going Down(William Dover, Gervais Frans Lambotte, Drew Woods, Cecil Salazar-Loveless, Jackson Sullivan) *Student Government(Juliette Sargent, Faith Marshal-Mackenzie, Dante Luciano Valerio, Blaise d'Aramitz, Camila Cañizares) *Dormire(Camila Cañizares, Dante Luciano Valerio, Blaise d'Aramitz) *Left, Right, Left, We All Fall Down (Kelly Nguyen, Willow O'Neal, Sierra Cook) *Darkness closes in, haunting the hearts of men(Quinn Abert) *Strategic Realism (Parker Green, Tyrell Lahti, Gervais Frans Lambotte) *I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles (Aurelien Valter) *Assignment to Catastrophe (Ashlynn Martinek, Stepney Cruz, Bryan Merryweather, Nia Karahalios, Alexander Brooke) *"...we must try until it kills us." (Dolores Upton, Violet Schmidt, Marceline Carlson, Emeka Gibson, Rhonda Lawson, Quinn Abert) *Someone Get Me Off This Merry-Go-Round Called Life (Ned Jackson, Tanisha Abbey, Justin Greene, Quinn Abert) *live with yourself(Camila Cañizares) *lethobenthos (Cecil Salazar-Loveless) *For What It's Worth (Claudeson Bademosi) *Even Jesus got his crown in front of a crowd (Emeka Gibson, Mackenzie Baker, Claudeson Bademosi, Justin Greene) *Valediction (Bryan Merryweather, Claudeson Bademosi) *who was gonna love me? who was gonna touch me? (Tonya Collins) *This entire area is quite dank. (Catherine Zier, Jeff Greene) *Becoming A Jackal (Michael Froese) :West Housing *LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOYZ WHERE WE DROPPIN’ (Charelle Chernyshyova, Felix Rees, Sierra Cook, Willow O'Neal, Yuko Hayashibara, Demetri Futscher, Katrina Lavell, Tyrell Lahti) *Mao Tse Tung Said (Valerija Bogdanovic) *A Cold Reception (Marceline Carlson) *You Gotta Learn to Dance Before You Learn to Crawl(Nikki Nelson-Kelly) *I Pray to the Lord You Reveal what His Truth is(Tanisha Abbey, Jeff Greene, Cammy Walker-Grimsley, Sal Bonaventura, Yuka Hayashibara, Manuel Figueroa) *Ricochet (Tyrell Lahti, Erika Stieglitz) *You Can't Run Away Forever but There's Nothing Wrong with Getting a Good Head Start (Nikki Nelson-Kelly) *And what if you don't close? (Thomas Buckley) *why does mario sometimes jumps and sometimes he fists (Charelle Chernyshyova, Demetri Futscher, Sakurako Jackson, Adele Jones) *My Lucifer Is Lonely (Aditi Sharma, Blake Davis, Cheridene Williams, Sakurako Jackson, Adele Jones, Charelle Chernyshyova) *Don't mind me, I'll just be over here (Brandon Murphy) *Darkness, Beloved (Dolores Upton, Marceline Carlson, Blaise d'Aramitz) *god bless catastrophe (Demetri Futscher) *@shdwmstr recordings and transcripts june 10th (Helena Fury) *Hayashibara Heartbreak (Yuki Hayashibara) *Kids Run Through the City (Katelynne Kirkpatrick, Liberty Wren, Quinn Abert) *Setbacks (Bryan Merryweather) *A Tragic Flaw (Ashlynn Martinek) *One Taught Me Love, One Taught Me Patience... (Katrina Lavell) *Cabin Fever(Nikki Nelson-Kelly) :Infirmary *Waking From One Nightmare into Another (Ned Jackson, Violet Quinn, Aurelien Valter, Jeremiah Anderson, Tirzah Foss, Quinn Abert) *Pandorama (Aditi Sharma) *Right Turn at Albuquerque(Desiree Beck, Lucas Diaz, Thomas Buckley, Sean Leibowitz, Zachary Beck, Princess McQuillan) *Direct Impingement (Erika Stieglitz) *and i know no one will save me(Ivy Langley, Ace Ortega) *sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell (Ivy Langley, Ace Ortega, Wyatt Carter, Meilin Zhou) *Scouting (Bret Carter) :The Commissary *What a Wicked Way to Treat the Girl That Loves You (Tanisha Abbey, Cammy Walker-Grimsley, Jeff Greene, Tonya Collins) *Rigor Samsa (Nia Karahalios, Lizzie Lebowski, Alexander Brooke, Nick Ogilvie, Jeremiah Anderson) *At the End of Days, at the End of Time (Alexander Brooke, Nia Karahalios, Nick Ogilvie, Michael Froese, Jeremiah Anderson) *Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Is In) (Michael Froese, Camila Cañizares, Morgan Dragosavich, Lori Martin) *True Affection (Michael Froese) Bodies: :Dante Luciano Valerio (Inside a home in the East Housing, covered in a blanket save for his head, gunshot wound to the temple) :Violet Quinn (Inside the infirmary, on a bed, covered in a blanket and with arms folded over chest, with a wound to the abdomen) :Felix Rees (Inside the main room of a home in West Housing, head destroyed and chest punctured by a bullet wound) :Yuko Hayashibara (Inside the same room of the same home as Felix, almost totally bisected at the midriff by a deep cut) :Desiree Beck (Laid out on a bed in the infirmary, head destroyed by a gunshot wound) :Jeremiah Anderson (Laid inside, near the farthest wall from the Commissary entrance, covered by blankets and a written note. Throat severely mangled) :Camila Cañizares (Laid out on a bed within an East Housing home, bullet wound through her abdomen) :Dolores Upton (On the bedroom floor of a home in West Housing behind an overturned table, gunshot wounds to abdomen and head) :Cheridene Williams (Sitting against the wall of a ravine in the West Housing area, neck broken) The Lower Wilds Following a signposted path away from the village and down into the jungles will eventually lead travelers to a beautiful golden beach that sits on the island's eastern coast. Far larger and more breathtaking than the beach at the bay, this was one of the most popular spots on the entire island. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :Lower Wilderness *Steady As She Goes (Connor Lorenzen, Mike Brown, Drew Woods, Matthew Hunt, Regina Petrov, Amber Yates) *LMAO they made Fortnite into a real thing!(Desiree Beck, Teresa Rojas, Reuben Walters, Terra Johnson) *Don't Stray Off the Path (Mackenzie Baker, Joanne Coleman, Billy Trevino, Tirzah Foss, Kyle Harrison, Violet Schmidt, Lori Martin) *I Want To Make You Cry, I'm Nothing Like You (Violet Schmidt) *Whine of the Vagrant Character (Lucas Brady) *Forgone Conclusions (Parker Green) *Sink or Swim, Better Dive Right In (Nikki Nelson-Kelly, Mike Brown, Liberty Wren, Camilla Bell, Angie Cortez) *So Too Do The Flowers Wilt (Cammy Walker-Grimsley) *Full Nelson (Jackson Sullivan) *ieatnothing (Forrest Quin, Dane Lennox, Katie Agustien, Meilin Zhou) *Lately Kiss My Ass Lately (Thomas Buckley, Zachary Beck, Princess McQuillan, Sean Leibowitz, Sakurako Jackson) *I'm Here (Shauna Cooke) *Yonder, a glint of gold... (Quinn Abert) :The Beach *Meddling Heart (Emmett Bunnell, Emil Van Zandt III, Lorenzo Tavares) *Lobster? I hardly know 'er! (Catherine Zier) *My Balls Are Concrete (Thomas Buckley, Desiree Beck, Sean Leibowitz, Lucas Diaz) *Love & Money(Oliver Lacroix, Jessica Rennes, Diego Larrosa, Christine Bright, Stephanie McDonald) *On The Origin of The Wolf (Johnny Silva Ruiz) *The Shores of Hell (Tyrell Lahti) *Tapped Out (Toby Underwood, Tirzah Foss) *If I Had Two Faces, Would I Be Wearing This One? (Blaise d'Aramitz, Katelynne Kirkpatrick) *Undulation Nation(Katelynne Kirkpatrick, Arjen Kramer, Garren Mortimer, Quinn Abert, Angie Cortez) *Dangerous Burns (Emmett Bunnell, Emil Van Zandt III, Cecil Salazar-Loveless, Erika Stieglitz) *How Far I'll Go (Diego Larrosa) *Binary Suns (Daria Bhatia, Quinn Abert, Angie Cortez, Christina Rennes, Mike Brown, Zachary Beck, Arjen Kramer) *Back in the Saddle (Jeff Greene) Bodies: :Toby Underwood (In a watery grave off the beach coastline, gunshot wound in the head) :Cammy Walker-Grimsley (In the lower wilderness area near the Nature Lookout vantage, body broken and twisted by a fall) Bay Area eaLocated in the southwest corner of the island is a sheltered bay. The position of the bay combined with its tranquil waters made it the perfect spot for boats to dock. The pier was built not long after and was the preferred place for members of the island's community to go fishing. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Bay *Lachesism (Nia Karahalios, Alexander Brooke) *...Make It Clean (Tyrell Lahti) *Antisocial Darwinism (Johnny Silva Ruiz, Sakurako Jackson, Adele Jones, Blake Davis, Aditi Sharma, Cheridene Williams) *Motherless Child (Faith Marshal-Mackenzie) *Bottomless Sorrow (Emmett Bunnell, Sapphire Waters) *The Sky is a Neighbourhood (Ariana Moretti, Helena Fury, Aurelien Valter, Jackson Sullivan) *don't show, tell (Camila Cañizares) *Slime(No Talking) (Tirzah Foss) *Entanglement (Henry Sparks) *Sittin' On The Dock Of The Bay (Madison Springer, Nathan Coleman, Oliver Lacroix, Richard Smith) :The Pier *Starting Point for G007 (Violet Schmidt, Dante Luciano Valerio, Blaise d'Aramitz, Camila Cañizares, Lorenzo Tavares, Tyrell Lahti) *Can't Control Myself (Drew Woods, Cecil Salazar-Loveless) *before the day is done, my prince is gonna come (Christine Bright, Oliver Lacroix, Diego Larrosa, Jonathan Meyers, Tyrell Lahti, Stephanie McDonald, Faith Marshal-Mackenzie) *Obligatory Inner Turmoil Post (Zachary Beck) *Rakshasa Country (Myles Roux, Tonya Collins, Camila Cañizares, Adonis Cohen, Tristan O'Hara) *Like the Sky is Blue and the Sea is Salty (Meilin Zhou) *When you hurt me, you hurt yourself (Tanisha Abbey, Tom Swift, Camilla Bell, Lizzie Lebowski) *RICKETY_CARNIVAL (Dane Lennox, Johnny Silva Ruiz, Billy Trevino, Emmett Bunnell) :Capsized Yacht *Juliette Sargent For Survival Of The Fittest Version Seven Winner (Juliette Sargent) *Holiday in Cambodia. (Marco Volker, Arjen Kramer, Juliette Sargent, Kelly Nguyen) *Als op een winternacht een reiziger (Arjen Kramer) *You Think You Really Know Me(Juliette Sargent) *Why? I don't like you.(Thomas Buckley, Lucas Diaz, Sean Leibowitz, Desiree Beck) *Mildew and Melancholy (Paloma Salt, Bret Carter, Ron Kiser, Amber Yates, Wyatt Carter) *I am the inferno in which heroes are born (Stepney Cruz, Quinn Abert) *Marco Tries To Take A Bath (Marco Volker, Lucas Brady) :Ruined Lighthouse *Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' (Katrina Lavell, Yuko Hayashibara, Sven Vee, Demetri Futscher, Zachary Beck, Terra Johnson, Phillip Olivares, Mikki Swift, Bree Jones) *My first thought was, he lied in every word (Sven Vee) *Commissioning of The USS Dekcuc(Demetri Futscher) *Children of Cain (Bree Jones, Mikki Swift, Terra Johnson, Phillip Olivares, Zachary Beck) *Freedom is a fleeting dream, an ephemeral hope, a transient wish in the wind. (Catherine Zier, Katrina Lavell, Willow O'Neal, Tirzah Foss, Sierra Cook) *there are bullets in your paintings, if you want them (Anna "Roxanne" Herbert, Marceline Carlson, Forrest Quin) Bodies: :Christine Bright (Washed up on the shore of the pier, throat torn out) :Sapphire Waters (Laying on the beach, gash in her side) :Phillip Olivares (Laid out on the shoreline near the lighthouse, torso riddled with bullet wounds) :Terra Johnson (Laid out on the shoreline near the lighthouse, bullet wound in back) :Mikki Swift (Laid out on the shoreline near the lighthouse, bullet wound through torso) :Bree Jones (Laid out on the shoreline near the lighthouse, wounds through chest and stomach) :Stepney Cruz (Crucified by the arms against the land-facing side of the yacht, abdomen ripped open and entrails removed) Category:Locations